


i burst at the seams ‘cause of you

by trinasmendel



Category: falsettos
Genre: F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Trindel, WHATISTHIS, anywayenjoy, istilldontknowhowtotagthingsbye, literallyjustfluff, mendelweisenbachfield, slightlyunholy, trinaweisenbachfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel
Summary: “Normally Trina hated that word, ‘perfect.’Once, it had seemed impossible to her that anything could be perfect.And then Marvin had gotten her a session with his psychiatrist.”———————————————————basically just another trindel fluff oneshot so ~enjoy~title from “jason’s bar mitzvah” by falsettos cast
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	i burst at the seams ‘cause of you

Trina was just rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when she heard the bathroom door open. 

“I’m in here, Mendel!” she said with a laugh. 

It concerned her when he didn’t immediately run out while apologizing profusely. 

After a few seconds of silence, Trina spoke. 

“Baby, I’ll be out in a minute-“ Trina poked her head around the shower, only to see Mendel, half naked, undressing in the middle of the bathroom. She whipped her head back around to the other side of the curtain. 

“What’s going on, Del?” she asked quietly. 

His hand drew back the shower curtain and Trina’s hands flew to cover herself and her stomach. He stepped in carefully, and then turned to Trina.

“Baby,” he said, “What are you doing that for?”

He grabbed her hands and pulled her arms away from her body. Trina stammered, insecurities flooding her brain, but Mendel just looked her in the eyes and said, “My dear, you’re absolutely stunning.”

She lunged at him so fast that he didn’t even have a second to speak. Mendel flipped them around so her back was to the shower wall, and then he kissed her so passionately that she swear she exploded. Her heart leap with the feeling of being loved, and her brain felt fuzzy with the feeling of Mendel’s hands dancing up and down her body, and his lips on hers. 

It was all so, what’s the word? 

Perfect. 

Mendel set both of his hands on her hips, which gave Trina butterflies. He had this odd way of making her feel like a teenager again, a younger version of Trina. 

A younger version of Trina that didn’t make so many goddamn mistakes. 

But, as she thought more about it, those mistakes led her to Mendel. 

She wouldn’t give up those mistakes for anything in the world. 

She ran her hands through his soaking wet hair, his curls flattened by the water spraying from the shower. She put her forehead against his and laughed. The water rained down from above, trailing down their cheeks and off of their chins. 

It was perfect. 

Normally Trina hated that word, ‘perfect.’

Once, it had seemed impossible to her that anything could be perfect. 

And then Marvin had gotten her a session with his psychiatrist.

Now, standing there in their shower, face to face with him, staring into his bright blue eyes, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest, she knew that she definitely believed in the concept of ‘perfect’.

She knew, in that moment, that she could believe in it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to megan for hyping me up all the time and she’s probably the only one reading this so hEY MEGAN!
> 
> go follow her acc on insta @allthatbway 😛😛
> 
> anyway tysm for reading hehe


End file.
